


Memories

by taichiyagami



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichiyagami/pseuds/taichiyagami
Summary: Taichi can't escape the ghosts of the one he loves.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.
> 
> Been reading some great work lately and inspired me to do some writing been a while so be gentle. ;) Enjoy.

Taichi stood under the shower letting the warm water cascaded down his body. Even with the pressure of the water hitting his body his hair refused to give up it wild and untamed look. Stepping forward and looking up towards the shower head he closed his chocolate brown eyes and let his body relax. Suddenly he jumped as two arms snaked their way around his waist and the warmth of a body press against his. He giggled as a wet nose rubbed against his neck. Turning slowly to face the culprit he smiled as crystal blues eyes glinted back at him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He questioned raising an eyebrow.

“Joining you idiot.” His lover responded.

Well…”

He was cut short as lips pressed against his and pulled him into a deep embrace. Giving into his assailant he ran his fingers through gold locks. The blonde lent back and smiled down at his partner.

“I love you Yamato.” 

He reached towards Yamatos face but as he blinked he vanished. He just studied his hand for a moment as it hung there cupping the air. Sighing he lets his arms wrap around him and bite his lip fighting back the tears.

“He’s gone you idiot!” He scolded himself.

Turning the water off the young brunette grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his tanned body. Heading to his bedroom as sat on the edge of the bed let his head fall into his hands. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold back the tears.

“Why the long face?”

“Yama?!” He said snapping his head round in the direction of the voice but no one was there.

“Come on Tai cheer up beautiful.”

This time he turned his head more slowly and looked up the wall. A small picture hum of him and Yamato a few weeks before… before he wasn’t going to be around anymore. Getting to his feet he let his towel fall to the floor as he stepped towards the frames and placed a hand against it. Arms appeared around his neck, warm breath surrounded cheek and all he could do was cry.

“Don’t cry Taichi. I will always love you and be waiting. Go live your life.”

Falling to his knees tears erupted for his eyes. He stayed there crying until his voice faded and his tears dried up. Looking up he reached out towards the picture.

“I will always love you.”

“And I you.”

Owari!

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since i posted something new. Been working on my novels so a little distracted. Please let me know what you think. Always happy for feedback.


End file.
